Insyaf
by Kazemaki Natoshi
Summary: Setelah membunuh Asuma, Hidan dan Kakuzu bersantai di sebuah air terjun. Hidan tiba-tiba berbicara aneh. Apakah itu? Check this out! Rnr please! Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Saya kembali lagi! Dengan fic yang menurut saya aneh dengan memilih karakter yang membintanginya. Hahahahaha… oh ya, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang mereview chap saya sebelumnya. Ada review yang sangat membantu saya. Tapi sayang, saya tak bisa menerapkannya. Karena dapat berdampak dengan hilangnya kata dalam fic saya. Oke langsung saja, selamat membaca!

Insyaf

Naruto punyanya Masashi aseli

Ini fic buangan pikiran saya

Warning! OOC, semrawut, typo yang disengaja(mungkin) dan lain sebagainya

Suara air yang jatuh bergema di tempat dua pria yang berpakaian cukup aneh berada. Keduanya sedang duduk bersantai di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. Yang satu berambut perak dan membawa pedang sabit bermata tiga. Yang lain memakai penutup kepala dan penutup mulut. Mereka adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki. Organisasi buronan kelas atas dunia shinobi.

" Hei, Kakuzu! Bisakah kau hentikan kerjaanmu itu. Aku muak melihatnya!" Protes Hidan. Kakuzu yang sedang bermain-main dengan uangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sedikit tak suka kerjaannya diganggu.

" Apa urusanmu, Hidan?! Suka-suka aku mau bagaimana." Ucapnya. Hidan mendengus. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas rrumputan tempatnya berada. Ia seperti menerawang entah ke mana. Dan Kakuzu tahu hal itu. Penasaran, Kakuzu menanyakannya.

" Ada apa, he? Tak biasanya kau begitu." Hidan mendengus.

" Tumben sekali kau peduli padaku. Ada angin apa?!" Tanngapnya. Ganti Kakuzu yang mendengus.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan ganggu aku!" Ucap Kakuzu kesal. Ia paling tak suka diganggu ketika bermesraan dengan barang kesayangannya. Tapi kini ia rela terganggu malah diabaikan. Semakin kesal ia.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Keduanya terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Musik dari gemericik air seakan mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

Lelah dengan kegiatannya, Kakuzu mengikuti patnernya. Tiduran di atas matras rumput. Perasaan, ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Memikirkannya membuatnya menjadi aneh sendiri. Ia enyahkan perasaan itu. Yang terpenting, ia ingin lebih santai lagi.

" Ne, Kakuzu, kapan kau hanya mementingkan uang? Uang itu bukanlah apa-apa." Kata Hidan tiba-tiba. Kakuzu mendecih. Lagi-lagi Hidan berkomentar dengan kesenangannya. Apa dia juga tak melihat dirinya sendiri.

" Bukan urusanmu. Kau pun juga sama. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aliran sesatmu itu. Lagipula, yang namanya Tuhan itu tak ada. Jikalau ada pastilah itu uang. Dengan uang kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Dengannya kau dapat kekuasaan. Dengannya kau dapat menundukkan orang kuat. Bukankah begitu?" Komentar Kakuzu.

" Tuhan itu ada, _Baka_!" Sergah Hidan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Memandang Kakuzu dengan nyalang.

" Benarkah? Jika Tuhan memang ada apa buktinya? Jika Tuhan ada, pastilah tak ada orang yang sengsara, tak ada orang yang jahat, tak ada orang yang menindas orang lain. Tapi kenayataannya?! Buktikan padaku, dimana letak keberadaan Tuhan?" berjibun pertanyaan dilontarkan Kakuzu. Kebanyakan di dalamnya merupakan pemikirannya selama ini. Ia tanpa sadar juga mendudukkan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Hidan hanya tersenyum. Ia terkekeh.

" Ya ampun. Kau seperti mebuka kedokmu sendiri. Dasar! Ada. Dan itu semua adalah keadilan dan kebijaksanaan Tuhan. Semua ini diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Ada yang lebih ada yang kurang. Ada yang sejahtera, ada yang sengsara. Ada yang kaya, ada yang miskin. Ada yang kuat, ada yang lemah. Seperti itulah keadilan dan kebijaksanaan Tuhan. Ia menciptakannya bukan tanpa tujuan. Masing-masing dari ciptaannya saling membutuhkan. Si kaya butuh si miskin. Kalau tak ada orang miskin, maka tak ada orang yang akan berdagang ataupun bertani ataupun apalah itu. Dan si kaya akan mati kelaparan. Apa bila tak ada si kaya, maka si miskin juga tak akan mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Siapa yang membeli dagangannya atau hasil usahanya kalau semua orang hanyalah orang miskin. Demikianlah dunia ini diciptakan. Untuk saling melengkapi antara satu dengan yang lain untuk kesempurnaan hidup. Si kuat ada untuk melindungi si lemah, si makmur ada untuk memakmurkan si sengsara, dan sebagainya. Semua itu adalah keadilan, kebijaksanaan dan pengetahuan Tuhan."

Hidan terdiam. Ia sudah selesai dengan kalimatnya. Menunggu respon dari Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun terdiam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

" Lalu, apa kejahatan dan kebaikan juga merupakan keadilan dan kebijaksanaan?" Tanya Kakuzu lagi.

" Tidak."

" Kenapa?"

" Karena yang Tuhan hanya kebaikan saja. Ia menciptakan sesuatu pasti yang bermanfaat bagi kehidupan. Kejahatan adalah buah karya makhluknya yang buta dengan keberadaan-Nya." Hidan menerawang. Memandang langit jauh.

" Lalu kau sebut apa kau itu?"

" Hehe… Aku ini jahat. Aku yang memilihnya sendiri. Aku juga bingung dengan diriku. Kejahatan seolah merupakan inti dari diriku. Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Aku terlanjur menyatu dengannya. Mungkin aku sudah menjauh dari Tuhan terlalu jauh. Hingga Tuhan juga menjauhiku amat sangat jauh sekali."

Lagi-lagi Kakuzu tertegun. Apa ini Hidan yang sebenarnya. Hidan yang maniak dengan membunuh orang lain. Hidan yang haus akan pertarungan. Hidan yang selama ini menjadi patnernya.

" Yare-yare. Kau ini sedang terkena apa, Hidan? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja." Canda Kakuzu. Hidan terkekeh. Dia juga bingung. Ia juga bukan seperti ini perasaan.

" Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa hidupku tak lama lagi." Kakuzu terdiam. Ia sering mengalami ini. Orang yang mengucapkan kalimat ini. Tanda-tanda seperti ini sudah sangat familiar baginya yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Ia menghela nafas.

" Hah~ ya sudahlah. Mungkin ini memang takdir. Mungkin aku akan melakukan suatu kebaikan. Semoga saja Tuhan mau mengampuniku."

TBC

Hora! Akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana minna-san? Tuangkan di review ya. Saya Kazemaki Natoshi, mengucapkan terima kasih dan sekian.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Yahay! Akhirnya saya putuskan membuat fic ini twoshot. Mau di-_republish _ terlalu sepele buat saya. Dan kali ini anda akan menyaksikan keanehan lain dalam duo serigala di akatsuki. Nyiahahahah!

Selamat membaca

Insyaf

Naruto punyanya Masashi aseli

Ini fic buangan pikiran saya

Warning! OOC, semrawut, typo yang disengaja(mungkin) dan lain sebagainya

Dua sosok yang unik dan mencolok menyusuri sepanjang aliran sungai. Mereka terkadang –sering kali- beradu mulut mengenai hal-hal yang menjadi prinsip mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka terdiam. Bukan karena kelelahan, namun karena menemukan sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai.

Yah, mereka sepertinya tak pernah merasa lelah. Karena sudah banyak beredar bahwa mereka termasuk golongan makhluk yang 'abadi'. Kembali, mereka beradu argument mengenai hal yang seakan tak bosan mereka perdebatkan. Soal uang dan juga Jashin.

" Tentang perkataanmu waktu lalu, aku jadi berpikir tentang manusia sebentar." Sebuah celetukan dari seorang yang berpakaian serba tertutup membuat perhatian yang lain teralih. Ia memandang penuh arti pria yang menjadi patnernya selama ini dalam organisasi gelap yang ia geluti.

" Apa itu?" Tanya penuh curiga. Dalam kasus ini, semua orang pasti berpikiran sama seperti dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kakuzu. Yah, bagi orang-orang yang mengenal baik sifat dan perangai Kakuzu yang selalu saja mementingkan uang dan selalu memikirkannya.

Ada angin apa sampai-sampai ia memikirkan bangsanya sendiri. Piker Hidan heran.

" Kurasa… manusia memiliki sesuatu yang special di kehidupan ini." Kakuzu terlihat menerawang. Mungkin ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Hidan menyahuti seadanya. Kakuzu tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh ia juga sering melakukannya. Ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tahu, Hidan menanti ukara yang akan keluar dari mu;ut yang tertutup cadar tersebut.

" Pikiran. Manusia memilikinya atas anugerah Tuhan. Pikiran itu bukanlah otak. Karena otak adalah organ nyata dan dapat dilihat keberadaannya. Sedang pikiran bukanlah hal yang seperti itu." Kakuzu terdiam. Ia masih mengawang-awang. Cukup lama hingga membuat Hidan merasa jengah.

" Hei! Lanjutkan!"

" Apa?" Nada heran terpancar dari kata tanya Kakuzu. Dan hal itu membuat Hidan sedikit meninggi darahnya.

" Ya perkataanmu tadi. Masa hanya itu saja?!" Ia berujar kesal.

" Memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

" Jangan bercanda?!" Hidan berseru kesal. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa pikirannya sampai sejauh itu memikirkan tentang Kakuzu. Jelas saja ia tak akan berubah.

Butuh sebuah kejadian besar dan menakjubkan untuk membuat otak Kakuzu sedikit bergeser. Pikirnya kesal.

" Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Kakuzu heran. Apa salahnya? Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian dimana ia bercerita pada Hidan tadi.

Hidan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan netranya pula. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia membelakangi Kakuzu.

" Sudah, aku tak tertarik lagi." Ucapya ketus. Hal itu semakin membuat Kakuzu bingung.

" Kenapa kau begitu tertarik?" pertanyaan yang terlihat polos keluar dari mulut tertutup Kakuzu. Membuat Hidan membuka matanya cepat. Ia jadi berpikir kembali, apa benar yang ia punggungi ini benar-beanr Kakuzu?

Terdiam kembali. Keduanya kembali mengisi suasana dengan keheningan. Kakuzu tak bergeming. Ia juga tak canggung dengan suasana yang terasa canggung tersebut. Sedang Hidan, ia berkonsentrasi menuju alam khayalnya.

" Manusia itu makhluk spesial. Dengan pikiran ia bisa menolak beberapa takdir. Tak seperti hewan yang berjalan lurus pada garisnya. Atau seperti benda-benda tak hidup yang juga menetap pada orbitnya. Dengan pikiran Manusia bisa menjadi makhluk paling sempurna."

" Contohnya?" Kakuzu sudah menduga. Hidan tak benar-benar berniat tidur. Ia hanya menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

" Ketika Manusia mendapat karunia berupa rasa cinta, ia dapat menahannya untuk melangsungkan semacam upacara, membuat komitmen dan berbagi berbagai hal. Hal ini hanya beberapa hewan saja yang dapat melakukannya. Itupun tidak seluruhnya." Hidan tertawa. Ia tak habis piker dengan yang didengarnya.

" Makhluk seperti kau menyebut tentang cinta? Ya ampun, dunia ini mau kiamat mungkin." Hidan kembali tertawa.

" Kenapa kau peduli?"

" Siapa yang peduli denganmu?! Jangan salah sangka! Lanjutkan!"

" Kau bosku apa?" Kakuzu menyahut kesal. Namun tetap ia lakukan perkataan Hidan. Dan tentunya Hidan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak membuat Kakuzu 'ngambek'.

" Itu juga kaibat keberadaan pikiran dalam diri manusia. Dengan pikiran itu pula manusia dapat menjadi makhluk paling rendah dari makhluk terendah. Misalnya, ketika manusia dihadapkan pada sebuah posisi, atau keadaan, atau situasi dimana ia merasa paling dari yang paling. Ia akan berbuat apa yang ia suka. Ia juga akan menindas orang lain yang menurutnya musuh bahkan yang tidak bersalah apa-apa. Sangat sedikit sekali makhluk yang melakukan suatu hal yang sama yang dilakukan manusia. Bahkan mungkin tak ada."

" Oo, jadi kesimpulannya, kau ini adalah manusia yang kedua itu, ya. Oke, oke. Aku paham." Hidan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kakuzu tentu saja tersinggung dengan perkataan Hidan barusan. Dan dengan mata hijaunya, ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Hidan. Dan tentu saja tak akan mempan.

" Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku seperti itu?! Tidakkah kau melihat dirimu sendiri itu yang buruk rupa?!" Kakuzu menyahuti jengkel. Dan bukan Hidan jika tidak naik pitam akibat perkataan Kakuzu.

Pada akhirnya, pembicaraan mereka yang eksklusif ditutup dengan adu mulut mereka yang terakhir. Sebelum mereka meregang nyawa pada esok harinya.

The End

Akhirnya, selesai juga nih fic. Sebenarnya saya Cuma mau bikin oneshot untuk fic ini. Namun karena _human error _saya jadi salah menulis "The End" menjadi " TBC". Oke, bagaimana minna-san? Apa semakin buruk atau semakin OOC. Tentu saja. Baiklah. Tuangkan semua itu di kolom review ya….

Balasan review

Ni- san : terima kasih mau nyambangi fanfic saya dan juga terima kasih pujiannya. Dan tebakan anda benar. Fanfic ini saebenarnya oneshot. Tapi karena salah "cetak" saya jadikan twoshot. Terima kasih sudah review!

Sarusa- chan : terima kasih pujiannya. Ini bagian keduanya. Jangan minta lagi ya. ;-) Tehe. Kan ini fic twoshot karena "kecelakaan". Oke, terima kasih sudah dating dan review!

Cherry : Kepalanya tak bermasalah. Hanya saja ia tertukar jiwanya #plak. Oke, terima kasih sudah review.

d3d43b339d3c470 : ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah dating! Silakan datang kembali! Tehe…

Sekian dari saya.

Saya Kazemaki Natoshi mengucapkan selamat berpuasa dan mohon maaf lahir batin.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


End file.
